Absolution on the Sea
by Sakura793
Summary: What if Elizabeth, Jack, and Will all lived in 1912? What if they were on the Titanic? What would have happened? Find out my version here....
1. Chapter 1 Grandest Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean or Titanic, characters, storylines, anything…

Author's Note: I want to do something different related with Pirates of the Caribbean so I took watching Titanic and made up my own storyline with Pirates…lol…you'll understand once you read. Enjoy…

Chapter 1: Grandest Ship

It was the evening before the newest, grandest ship was to set out on the ocean from Liverpool, England. The _Titanic _was said to be a 'ship of dreams' and that 'God himself could not sink the ship'. Elizabeth Swannwas a skeptic in the matter, but preferred to keep both feet on solid ground, at least that is what she'd been taught her entire life.

Her father, Weatherby Swann, was the owner of the company who had built the marvelous ship, the _White Star Line _Company. He had been planning to aboard the ship with his daughter to live over in America and branch the company out further in the ports of New York.

Coming along with them in hopes of courting the lovely Elizabeth, was a businessman named James Norrington who was going to run the offices of the new _White Star Line_ building in New York.

One of Elizabeth's life-long friends was to come along as well who also happened to be her father's personal assistant, otherwise known as "valet", who's name was William Turner.

"We are to wake up quite early than?" Elizabeth asked her father as she went up the steps of their grand mansion to sleep in her bed one last time before traveling to the Americas.

"Yes, quite early." Her father nodded, handing some papers over to William as he and Mr. Swann finished up the last minute preparations for their excursion.

William looked up at the staircase as he heard Elizabeth's familiar voice speak softly in her usual tone that suggested she was tired. He smiled, not realizing he was as Mr. Swann looked back at him raising an eyebrow with a stern look. Luckily, he hadn't understood what Will was smiling about.

That night Elizabeth made sure to write one last entry in her diary to record her last day in England.

_Dear Diary, _

_Being that it is my last day here, in the place of my birth, I would give one last entry to you of my recent troubles. _

_I've fallen into a spiral of emotions, incapable of really having any at this point. My father wishes me to marry the one, James Norrington, a business tycoon from America, who has been here working with my father on some financial issues for the White Star Line company for the past few months. I have met the man, and any women can easily say he's handsome and a good match for someone like me. However, as you know I'm a romantic type person and believe that love should be involved when giving my heart to someone. How can I marry him, when in actuality I don't believe my heart points to him? I only wish to make my father happy, and he's asked my consent on the matter, but after everything my father has done for me…I feel like I would let him down to say 'no'. I currently have no answer for my father, or Norrington. I guess this is a decision that will take quite a while and will not be answered in just a few hours time._

_Thank you for listening, once again, to my thoughts._

_Sincerely, _

_Elizabeth Swann_

Shortly after writing the entry she slipped into a deep sleep until morning when she was awaken by a housemaid.

"Its time to get up miss, or you'll miss your ship." The housemaid quickly said, pulling out the last set of clothes in Elizabeth's closet and setting them on a chaise lounge in front of her window, "Your clothes are ready now."

Elizabeth got up slowly, rubbing her eyes and watching the light shine through the window, "What a beautiful morning." She mentioned sliding out of the bed.

Before much else could be said, the housemaid came up from behind Elizabeth and pulled off her nightgown quickly placing the bodice and other clothing pieces upon Elizabeth's body, helping her to dress.

Downstairs, everyone was already loading everything into the carriages. As Elizabeth came down she was quickly joined by Will.

"Good morning, Will. I see you're making ready for the trip across the ocean. You can't tell me you're excited, are you?" she asked curiously, making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess you can say it's quite a new experience for me, and I love trying new things" Will plainly stated, watching as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It won't be exciting seeing as how we have to endure most of the trip in meetings, royal dinners, and quintillions, unless, these things interest you." She replied, giggling.

The sweet giggles made William blush as he walked with her toward the front door, "Only if I can enjoy your company each time Ms. Swann."

Will's remark made Elizabeth blush but look back at him quickly at the title he had given her, "How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Just once more, Ms. Swann, as usual." Will replied, as Mr. Swann approached.

"See, at least the boy has a sense of propriety." Mr. Swann said as he had heard the last part of the conversation.

Elizabeth quickly turned at the sound of her father's voice as he pasted her out the front door and into the carriage. She followed, as Will did behind her as they both entered the carriage outside.


	2. Chapter 2 Tavern

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean or Titanic, characters, storylines, anything…

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think by reviewing, I'd like to know, thank you

Chapter 1: Tavern

In a tavern, located near the Liverpool port, where the Titanic was based, a few shadowy characters played a game of blackjack, huddled around a tiny round table engulfed in a cloud of thick, grey smoke.

"What do you have?" one character asked across the table to another.

"You show your cards first, and than I'll show mine." He replied to the other.

"Fine." He stated, placing his cards upon the table next to the wagers in the middle.

Their seemed to be few gold coins, a pocket watch, and a pearl necklace in the pile of winnings. However, what seemed to send the tension through the table was a ticket on top of the pile with the words '3rd class RMS Titanic – admit one' on it.

"You have a total of 17…hmmm. I don't think I'll…" The man started; placing his cards upon the table next at which first glance you knew they totaled '20'. "…be seeing you anytime soon." He got up quickly, grabbing the ticket first, shoving it into his pocket and hastily snatching the rest of the loot.

The man across from him got up angrily and marched off, knowing that if he tried anything too rash he would have too many witnesses around.

After winning the ticket he checked the time to make sure he'd be able to make it on the new pocket watch he'd gained in the bet. After inquiring the time he made his way out of the tavern and toward the port.

At the Port

"We're here." Mr. Swann announced as he saw the huge ship come into view.

Elizabeth looked out her window up at the ship in awe, it was larger than she could have ever imagined.

"Quite a magnificent piece of manmade technology, don't you think Will?" Mr. Swann asked, looking lively to his valet.

"Yes sir, quite a marvelous way to travel in this day and age." Will replied, looking up out the window as well.

Once they stopped, Elizabeth and Will were the first out followed by Mr. Swann. They were quickly joined by many of the ship's staff who would help them load their cargo and send their personal items to their rooms.

After situating everything it was time to board, a time that Elizabeth quickly realized set everything into reality _she was leaving everything she ever knew behind…_

Trying not to look back she started up the long ramps that led into the ship's side doors, she couldn't help but choke a little, stopping abruptly in front of Will who pushed her a little, understanding her actions.

"It's ok…" he said, grabbing her hand, out of view of her father, and helping her to finally make it onto the ship.

"Thank you" she whispered back to him once they started for the boat deck.

Before they were to head for their rooms they were planning to meet up with James Norrington, the man Mr. Swann had asked to run his offices in New York. They were to meet up with him on the boat deck.

"How good it is to see you Mr. Swann." Norrington said as he approached the three as they entered the boat deck, "and you Elizabeth" he added, turning to her.

"How good it is to see you Mr. Norrington." She responded, noticing her father's shudder as she had given title to Norrington.

"Please call me James." He replied, not letting it get to him. He suddenly noticed William behind her and sneered in his direction, without letting either Mr. Swann or Elizabeth know.

"Please, tell me, are you excited about this voyage?" he asked, allowing Elizabeth to walk in front of him and cutting William off from behind her.

"Well, to be completely honest…I've never been on a ship before." She replied, hurrying to the rail of the ship, to look down below at England before they left port.

Everyone followed her to the rail, looking over for themselves.

Just as the doors began to close the man that was in the tavern quickly ran up the ramp, stopping the ship's men from closing completely.

"Can we help you sir?" one asked the man.

"Yes you can. I have on 3rd class ticket to board and I'd like to board, savvy?" he asked, handing the crewman the ticket for verification.

"Have you been through the inspection cue?" the crewman asked back, still holding the ticket.

The man thought for a second and narrowed his eyes, "I have and they found me clean. I have no weapons on me…"

The crewman looked at the man weird, but allowed the answer, believing it meant he was clean from having lice. "I'll need to know your name."

"Jack Sparrow." The man replied as the crewman let him aboard. He too headed up to the boat deck with everyone else that had boarded, as it seemed to be the popular thing to do on ships.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean or Titanic, characters, storylines, anything…

Author's Note: As someone noted in the review about a Jack/Liz pairing, you may be a little surprised at my storyline. I'm not guaranteeing that is the way I'll go, but it is a possibility. Keep in mind…the newest movie asked a lot of good questions in the end about A LOT of things we really don't know for sure...

Chapter 3: Meeting

As Elizabeth and the others marveled at the beauty of the port, Jack Sparrow passed them, heading to the bow of the ship with the intention of looking out to the sea. He was always somehow drawn to the sea as his father happened to be a sailor, but he himself had never ventured the waters for himself.

Jack was born in America and raised there until he was nine, when his mother brought him to England after the passing of his father. At age nighteen, his mother died and he no longer could afford to pay for tiny cottage. He became homeless, started gambling, stealing, and everything else he could do to survive.

He looked out over the horizon, watching the pale orange sky kiss the navy blue ocean endlessly. Breathing in a deep breath of the salty air he sighed, feeling like he was home. He pulled a compass out of his pocket, the only thing he had that his father had left with him. It was broken, but it was the only possession he could rightfully call his own. Looking back at the ocean he thought to himself about how happy he was to be returning to his birthplace in hopes of freedom and better opportunities. His biggest hope was that he could work as a sailor and follow in his father's footsteps once he made it to New York as he knew quite a few things about nautical knowledge.

As Elizabeth turned around away from the rail she leaned against it with the small of her back, her eyes drifted to the shady character at the front of the ship, just as a cargo crane was making its way over his head, it swung in his direction, without his knowledge.

"Lookout!" she screamed, picking up the dragging half of her dress and hurrying over as Jack ducked out of the way.

"Are you alright?" she asked him as her father, Will, and Norrington joined her.

As Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's he blinked a few times to see if his eyes were deceiving him. He had to admit to himself that he was quite popular with the ladies; although he felt like there was something different about Elizabeth.

"That was quite a close one and I nearly got my head snapped off. How can I repay you?" Jack eagerly asked, grinning.

Norrington quickly stepped in front of Elizabeth, before she could respond, and looked at Jack with disgust, "There is nothing you could offer her that she would possibly want." He said, obviously meaning it to offend Jack's status in society.

In anger, Elizabeth intervened, "Can I answer for myself please? As the question was not directed to you." She replied looking sternly at Norrington.

"My apologies, Elizabeth." He retorted instantly backing away from Jack.

"It's Ms. Swann." She stated back, still quite upset to have someone answer for her.

Jack, still standing in front of the lot looked confused and unaware of the situation but admired Elizabeth's initiative, "I bet you're a tough one."

She looked back to Jack, watching his dreadlocks engulf his face like a picture frame, "I'm so sorry, maybe a walk would be nice. I need a little fresh air." She said, clearly wanting some space between her, her father, and Norrington although she hadn't been paying attention to William.

Will's expressions clearly showed that of jealousy, but he accepted Elizabeth's choices and decisions no matter the consequences as he was only her father's personal assistant.

"Elizabeth, we still have much to do and get ready for. This evening is the opening dinner aboard and you have yet to get settled in and ready." Mr. Swann quickly explained to his daughter, seemingly quite nervous.

"Would it be alright if he accompanied us to dinner father?" she eagerly asked, hoping her father would allow the stranger to join them.

After the pleading looks Elizabeth gave him, her father agreed, "What is your name than sir?" he asked, sighing.

"Jack Sparrow." Jack said nodding in Mr. Swann's direction.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Sparrow, what is it you plan to wear this evening than?" Norrington asked in a disgusted tone.

Mocking Norrington, Jack stood in an overly done posture of that of a gentlemen, "This jacket and white shirt with pants that make me look fat." He said, clearly having described Norrington's current outfit entirely.

Trying to keep the setting quite calm Norrington walked away, his face slightly red and Elizabeth swore she saw steam coming out his ears, having slightly giggled but caught herself at her father's glance.

"That was highly inappropriate." Mr. Swann said, directed at both Elizabeth and Jack.

"Sorry father." Elizabeth replied, looking down, avoiding her father's eyes.

"You will apologize to Norrington at dinner and remember that you are not a child anymore." He said toward his daughter, turning his attention to Jack, "and my personal assistant will have you dressed accordingly at five o'clock in first class stateroom number two-hundred forty-five."

Just as Elizabeth's father turned away with his daughter, Jack pulled a chain out of Mr. Swann's pocket lightly, forcing the little watch on the end out entirely. Jack quickly slipped it in his own pocket and turned away. William, who had been watching, lightly gasped, unclear whether or not he should say anything for he did not want Elizabeth to see him as a prick just as she had seen Norrington.

In the Swann's stateroom a few moments later, Elizabeth quickly took to her room, inviting William to join her. At this point, William had forgotten all about the confrontation with the one, Jack Sparrow, and diverted his attention to Elizabeth, half blushing.

Elizabeth's father had to tend to some royals and had clearly left William alone with his daughter, which was not as shocking as one would think. Mr. Swann clearly had trust in the boy and thought him to be very dedicated to his work.

"Elizabeth, everything in order?" he asked politely, calling her informally because of the absence of her father.

She blushed, as no other man ever called her by her first name in front of her, "Yes, everything is indeed in order."

"Would you like me to leave you as you get ready?" he asked, smiling his usual sweet smile that Elizabeth adored.

"I'm not planning on getting ready quite yet, dinner is not for a while as it's only…" she glanced at a clock on the mantel of the fireplace in her room, "4 o'clock."

"Perhaps later you and I can take a stroll around the ship. I'm fascinated by how this beautiful ship is designed and such." She added, to take away from the silence in between their statements.

William nodded, he was happy she had asked him, although the thought of Jack Sparrow crept back into his mind from earlier, "I don't mean to invade in your personal affairs Elizabeth, however, I was wondering what your intentions were with Mr. Sparrow earlier. If you wish not to answer you don't have to of course"

She stopped putting some of her clothes away in the dresser of her room and turned to him, "I know what you're thinking, and I had no intentions of _that_ sort with him. It merely seemed he was traveling alone, I helped him out of a fatal incident, and that giving him some company would have been the nicest thing to do. William, you know I don't get to meet very many people other than the royals and businessmen alike that my father brings home."

He looked up at her nodding to show he understood, as he did now that she explained it a little better, although he really didn't think that the situation was all said and done.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, William answered it, and Norrington appeared behind the door, "May I speak with Elizabeth alone for a moment?"

"Mr. Swann gave me instructions to not let Ms. Swann out of my sight at all until he returns." William stated.

"I'm sure he will not object to my visit, besides it will only be for a moment." He replied pushing past William lightly and entering the stateroom.

Elizabeth had just finished clearing her clothes into the dresser when she heard footsteps coming behind her. "William? Who was it?" she turned abruptly to be face-to-face with Norrington.

"You know you really should let the maids take care of your unpacking, that is what they are there for." He stated, laughing a bit.

"I prefer to take care of my own things as I'm sure you very well know." She replied, implying the earlier confrontation with Jack Sparrow and the quarrelsome actions that occurred.

Norrington sighed, "I would truly like to apologize of my actions earlier. I regrettably showed a side of me that I myself have never seen."

"Would you call it 'jealousy'?" she asked, continuing to unpack the remaining items into the room.

"I would actually prefer to call it an animal instinct. I was merely protecting you from harsh creatures, if you would see me as an animal." He responded, making her flinch, although he didn't notice.

"All men are animals…" she said under her breath, almost certain he didn't hear.

William, than, unexpectedly walked in the room, "I'm sorry Mr. Norrington I cannot allow you to barge in here without any consent from Mr. Swann."

"I will not be made a fool, Elizabeth…" Norrington said, filling the space closer behind Elizabeth, "Please, open your heart to me."

She felt his cool breath across her bare shoulder as he leaned in to her ear at his last words. She found him charming, kind, and caring as anyone who knew him could see, however, she wasn't sure her heart was ready to leap for someone so sinister and stingy from what she saw. She watched him leave quickly, without looking back to her.

"Everything alright, Elizabeth?" William asked once Norrington was gone.

She sat down on her bed and began to go through the jewelry bow her mother had given her before she pasted away, it had belonged to her. It was beautifully encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and jade stones with hints of silver inside.

_I often wonder if my mother enjoyed an arranged marriage with my father…I know this is not what my father intends for me, but seeing as how my family has always been in the line of either royalty or fortune what choice might I have in the future, if not Norrington, than who?_

After seeing that Elizabeth was not responding he tried again, edging closer, leaning against one of the four bed posts, "Are you alright Elizabeth?" he looked a little closer at her, "You are quite pale."

This time she looked up, "No no, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." She smiled, to make it seem as though she was alright, but the thought that now occupied her mind made her unfocused and worried.

Glancing at the clock, William turned to her, "It's nearly five o'clock and Mr. Sparrow should be arriving shortly so that I may supply him with the proper attire for the evening. I suggest you get dressed early so that you may not be imposed upon."

Elizabeth nodded, believing he was correct and had already started to worry less upon the thoughts in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Dressing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean or Titanic, characters, storylines, anything…

Author's Note: I will not reveal quite yet my pairing. Try and figure it out as you go, its more interesting this way I believe and if you knew right away it would lose that quality. Please enjoy…sorry for my slow updates…college is coming closer…

Chapter 4: Dressing

Elizabeth dressed quickly, knowing that her time was limited at this point. As soon as she finished dressing a knock was heard at the door. She made her way to the door frame, peeking around the corner to see if it was truly who she hoped was at the door, she was correct.

"May I be invited in?" Sparrow asked kindly, clearly wanting to make a good impression for some reason.

William hesitated at the sight of him but knew it was Elizabeth's wishes for him to join them for dinner, "Of course, where are my manners?"

Jack grinned because he could see he wasn't welcome by the young man who he supposed was holding back a few unkind remarks, "Is the lovely Elizabeth available?"

William sneered at the way Jack had imposed the word 'available' as though asking if she was courting anyone and at how the familiarity was rudely announced, "I believe Mr. Swann would appreciate it if you referred to his daughter by Ms. Swann and no, she currently is not available."

Elizabeth retracted back into her room, realizing for a moment that William was jealous of Jack being in her presence, although she couldn't quite understand why.

"Ah, what a pity…I suppose I'm here than just to receive some clothing for the evening." Jack replied, seeming a little upset he would not be able to see the lovely Elizabeth.

"That was all you were supposed to receive at this time." William snapped back, not realizing his eagerness.

Jack's eye twitched, "What shall I be receiving later than, ay?"

William grunted his teeth together baring his hatred for the man in front of him; unable to understand why Elizabeth would take kindly to a man of his statue.

While William gathered some clothes for Jack to dress in, Elizabeth left the room, passing them, "I'll be back in a bit, I'm stepping out to have some tea with a woman named Molly Brown on the first class promenade."

William nodded as she passed, having been given permission earlier from Elizabeth's father to allow her out for this event only.

"She's something isn't she?" Jack asked William, highly out of surprise to him.

Afraid to answer he kept quiet, unsure whether to say anything.

"Oh come on, your thoughts are safe with me lad." He replied, grinning, although William did not notice.

At this point because Will had no one really to talk he gave in, "I do believe she's one of a kind."

"You fancy her than?" Jack asked as William slipped the dress jacket on his shoulders.

"A little, but there really is no chance for a valet like me. I am not royalty nor do I have much money, meaning, I would never be able to support her."

Jack fumbled his tiny beard thinking, "Aye, nothing. Although, have you told her of how you feel?"

"No, I haven't. I'm afraid she'll look at me differently and that she will not feel the same about me."

"Have faith dear boy, even though rejection may be in your future if you don't ask, you'll never know. Take chances, make mistakes. It all comes down to what a man can do and what a man can't do."

William nodded, understanding Jack, even though he still didn't quite trust him. The talk seemed to ease his mind about letting Jack around Elizabeth, for his intentions did not seem too engage upon her.

"If you don't mind me asking, is Elizabeth engaged to that businessman I met earlier?" Jack asked, hoping he'd gained Will's trust.

"Norrington? No, course not. I don't believe Elizabeth has any intentions of being engaged to such a fellow, unless it was an arranged marriage. However, I do not feel even than Elizabeth's heart could deal with it."

"How long you known the girl?"  
"Since I came to England, quite young I might add."

"Do you believe she fancies you?"

Will gulped, unsure, "I couldn't really tell you. We've been friends for such a long time, I've never known if she felt more."

On the first class promenade Elizabeth sat down next to an average weight woman, Molly Brown, who had saved a seat for her at a table with a pot of tea and an extra cup, aside from hers.

"Good of you to join me dear." Molly mentioned happily as she sipped her tea and invited her to sit down.

Elizabeth smiled as she took her seat across from her, the sun had finally started to disappear as it was nearly dark and the air had become chillier.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, dear, what brings you upon the RMS Titanic?"

After pouring herself some tea she looked up to answer, "I'm following my father as he embarks on bringing his company to the Americas. He is the owner of the White Star Line that originally pieced together this ship."

Molly looked up narrowing her eyes in Elizabeth's direction, "I've seen a handsome young man around you lately. What of him?"

She thought for a moment as a man had come to her mind, "You mean Norrington, he arrogant, businessman that seemingly is trying to win my hand in marriage?"

"Oh this man is nothing of the sort. It seems he tends to you hand and foot, at least in my eyes." Molly quickly replied.

She finally realized who it was Molly had been speaking of, "You mean William, William Turner. He's my father's valet that's all. We give him room and board and he becomes my father's personal assistant. Although, he's not paid to take care of me he insists which shows my father an act of good faith. My father did take him in from the street and my father fully appreciates the help."

Molly smiled, "Seems he appreciates a lot as well. I believe he has a love interest in you."

"What is it with people aboard this ship and gossip, although, it's everywhere so what says I can pin it on this ship?" she replied back giggling.

"You don't believe he has any interest in you?"

"Heaven's no, we're good friends that's all."

Molly once again took a sip from her cup, "Have you ever asked him?"

This question caught Elizabeth off guard as she thought a moment, "um….no. Really is there any reason to?"

"Of course, don't you have feelings for him dear? More than just friendship?"

Now that Molly had mentioned it Elizabeth thought a moment, every smile she adored so much, every gesture that she received, she had to admit they were quite intriguing to her and always made her feel better in the worst of times.

"We are slaves in society, Elizabeth, every women knows that. You will be told how your life should be run or others will run it for you. Your father wants you to marry the one, Norrington, correct?"

Elizabeth nodded, listening intently, "It has been in his thoughts that I should marry someone of high class and society with a prominent future and fortune." She replied avoiding Molly's eyes as things started to make sense.

"You would feel bad about letting your father down, wouldn't you?" Molly asked.

Elizabeth hesitated, "yes, I would."

Molly nodded, "I thought so. With the knowledge I've given you, it's your choice to make the right decisions and I'll leave that in your hands. Now, what of this incident that happened earlier when you first came aboard, it's floating around the ship that you saved someone's life?"

Elizabeth's mind came back to focus on Molly's question, "um…yes. His name is Jack Sparrow coming aboard with us from below decks. He'll be joining us for dinner this evening." She continued on with the story as they sat and finished their tea.

Back in her stateroom, William had finished finding Jack suitable clothes to wear for the evening.

"Any minute Mr. Swann will be returning to get himself ready and Elizabeth shall be returning. You're welcome to stay here until we leave for dinner, unless you wish to meet us in the dining hall?" William asked, closing some open drawers.

"I believe I'll meet you in the dining hall, savvy?" Jack asked to see if William understood him.

"As you wish Mr. Sparrow." He replied.

"Please, just call me Jack."


End file.
